This invention relates to a video display apparatus which is capable of magnifying the display on a video display terminal (VDT) operating with video signals and which enables stereoscopic vision of the displayed image.
Ordinarily, video display apparatus represented by home TV receivers are used in such a manner that a VDT having a single screen is placed on the floor or a table and the image on the screen is viewed at a distance.
Recently, lighter-weight and portable display apparatus such as a TV receiver having a liquid crystal display are becoming widely used. However, they are still based on the system of viewing one screen with two eyes.
This type of conventional video disk play apparatus has some drawbacks, which are described below.
1 The viewer will experience fatigue if he watches images on a stationary video display apparatus for a long time because he must fix his eyes on the apparatus and must generally maintain the same posture during viewing. The limited number of variations of posture which the viewer can maintain while keeping his eyes fixed on the stationary video display apparatus are usually unnatural and not easy to hold.
2 In the case of a portable video display apparatus, it is possible to reduce this type of burden by changing the position of the apparatus. However, the number of positions where the video display apparatus can be placed is limited. If the viewer wishes to watch the screen while lying on his back, he must support the apparatus with his arm, resulting in fatigue of the arm.
3 In general, portable video display apparatus have smaller screens because they need to be reduced in weight. It is therefore difficult to enjoy watching large and impressive images when using portable video display apparatus.
4 Ordinarily, the space between the video display apparatus and the viewer is shared by him or her and other persons in the room. There is therefore a possibility of disturbing these other persons. It is also difficult to maintain secrecy of displayed images.